miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Crush
Miraculous Crush: A Ladybug & Cat Noir Match 3, or simply , is a mobile game based on Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. On April 5, 2019 the official Miraculous Instagram account announced that a new mobile game was in productionhttps://twitter.com/MiraculousINTL/status/1114134684634632194 and on May 15, 2019 it was presented by Jeremy Zag.https://twitter.com/MiraculousINTL/status/1128501889287503872 The game was soft launched in the Philippines, Australia and Turkey on September 13, 2019 on iOShttps://www.instagram.com/p/B2W1jcxBH0X/https://www.instagram.com/p/B2XFVaCoDKp/ It was soft launched on Android on September 20, 2019. It was officially released worldwide on iOS and Android on November 8, 2019.https://twitter.com/MiraculousINTL/status/1192762651740430336 Description Spots on! Claws out! Based on the animated hit, Miraculous Crush: A Ladybug & Cat Noir Match 3 combines the world of Miraculous with captivating, pick-up-play puzzles! Line up the adorable Kwamis and use Ability Jewels to earn the highest score in each stage, then fight against your favorite akumatized villains in challenging boss battles. The bad guys may be tough, but with true love on your side, you can be tougher. Be Strong, Be Brave, Be Miraculous! Key Features: * Classic match-three puzzles with a Miraculous twist! * 200 levels with story interstitials! * Collect characters (Ability Jewels) such as Ladybug, Cat Noir, Carapace and Rena Rouge, and use them in any level you want! * Complete various objectives and overcome obstacles like plates, fog, and jail blocks! * Battle akumatized villains such as The Bubbler, Stormy Weather, and Timebreaker! * Earn macaron boxes for cool rewards! Future updates will include new levels, new characters (Ability Jewels), and holiday themes. Stay tuned!https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.zag.miraculouscrush Crew :To view a complete list of all of the staff that worked on this mobile game, go to Miraculous Crush/Credits. Characters Playable (Ability Jewels) * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug/Holiday Ladybug (Ladybug playable from start; Marinette and Holiday Ladybug unlockable) * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir (unlockable) * Queen Bee (unlockable) * Rena Rouge (unlockable) * Carapace/The Bubbler (unlockable) * Mr. Pigeon (unlockable) * Stormy Weather (unlockable) Kwamis * Tikki * Plagg * Pollen * Trixx * Wayzz * Nooroo Dialogues * Tikki * Plagg * Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir * Alya Césaire * Nino Lahiffe * Chloé Bourgeois * Hawk Moth Other characters * Akuma * Sabrina Raincomprix (pictured) * Jean Duparc (pictured) * Adrien's bodyguard (pictured) * Vincent (pictured) Bosses * The Bubbler * Mr. Pigeon * Stormy Weather * Timebreaker * Copycat * The Pharaoh * Lady Wifi * The Evillustrator * Rogercop * Dark Cupid * Horrificator * Darkblade * The Mime * Princess Fragrance * Stoneheart Boosters * Copycat Spawn * Lucky Charge - pre-chages ability before round begins * Poke-a-kwami - removes a single kwami tile * Poke-a-kwami (bomb) - triggers a 3x3 explosion * Poke-a-kwami (striped) - removes a single row and collum. * Poof Spawn Level goals Click here to see the entire list of level goals in the game. Trivia * The game map is similar to the map from "Miraculous Ladybug & Cat Noir". * Game adapts storyline from the episodes "The Bubbler", "Mr. Pigeon", "Stormy Weather", "Timebreaker", "Copycat", "The Pharaoh", "Lady Wifi", "The Evillustrator", "Rogercop", "Dark Cupid", "Horrificator", "Darkblade", "The Mime", "Princess Fragrance", "Ladybug & Cat Noir" and "Stoneheart". * Through her Instagram post, Alya became one of the beta testers for the game. * The Charms collection used in earlier versions of the game was based on the existing Lucky Charms collection created by ZAG Entertainment. ** Currently it's not available, it was replaced by Ability Jewels. External links * Official website * Apple Store * Google Play pl:Miraculous Crush